


Because of you, I die proud

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Guy x Marian] Robin wasn't the only one who saw Marian when he died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you, I die proud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I die proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333995) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> This fanfiction is a translation of the French fanfiction « I die proud » that I wrote myself.
> 
> I'm from France, so I apologise if there is some mistakes in my translation ;)

_Robin wasn't the only one who saw Marian when he died..._

 

-Marian... The love of my life... But she was always yours. Because of you, I die proud.

These were the last words of Guy of Gisborne to Robin Hood. Life left his body, his soul flew away with lightness...

 

He was in a clearing. Sun was breaking through the trees. He was neither cold nor hot, and his physical sensations were diminished. He was lying on the floor, on a thick carpet of leaves. His was staring at the top of trees, lost in his thoughts.

The leaves at his right rustled. Guy turned around his head to this sound's origin.

She was there.

He wasn't waiting for her. He never thought she would come to visit her murderer.

But she was there. She was wearing a serene expression on her face. Her body was draped in a beige dress. Her brown hair was cascading into curls along her back. She was staring at him calmly.

Guy picked up quickly. No, it was impossible, Marian cannot be standing like this in front of him.

« Hello, Guy » she said peacefully. There was no anger in her voice.

He kept staring at her, without even answering, dumbfounded. Marian seemed to notice his trouble, because she moved forward. She took his big hand, and stared at him directly in the eyes.

« I forgive you for what you did to me. »

Guy didn't react. He just pressed Marian's thin hand in his own.

« I provoked your anger, and I'm so sorry for this. It was stupid to make your blood boil, I didn't even have a gun. I was a fool, and I'm asking you to forgive me. »

Guy was speechless. He was the one who killed Marian and who must apologise to her, not the contrary!

« I hope that what I've just said to you will help you find the eternal rest. » She looked like she was about to cry.

She dropped his hand and turned over. While she was walking away, Guy thought he could catch her. He rushed forward Marian and grabbed her arm. She turned over him, and Guy kissed her.

Marian extended the kiss, and when they separated each other, she smiled to him.

Death have been reunited soul mates.


End file.
